The New Rachel Berry
by i lurve mustangs
Summary: Rachel goes to New York over Summer Vacation with her aunt, and comes back completely different.  Will this attract attention from Noah Puckerman?   Better Summary inside   PUCKLEBERRY
1. Chapter 1

(Summary: Over summer Rachel's aunt takes her to New York hoping that it will make her realize how mean the world can be, (Basically to get her to stop talking like she swallowed a dictionary) and to give her a little fashion help. When Rachel gets back the results will be breathtaking, and will people give Rachel Berry the respect she once demanded?) (P.S. It's PUCKLEBERRY!)

Rachel's POV

My alarm buzzed. I yawned. Time to get ready for a very important day. Today was my first day of senior year. I was nervous to say the least. I am determined to be less of a loudmouth, more of a good sport, and definitely not going to let a guy ruin the year for me. I didn't have a certain guy in mind, but I wasn't going to be mistreated like I was when I was with Jesse.

I ate breakfast quickly hoping it would settle my restless stomach. No such luck. I went up stairs and showered. I plugged in my flattening iron. While it was warming up I picked out my clothes. I decided on a pair of skintight skinny jeans with a green V-neck with a white camisole underneath. I added a pair of White All-Star converse to my outfit, and then went to flatten my hair.

After my hair was straight I put on my makeup. It was silvery colored and very shiny.

I grabbed my backpack, put it on over one of my shoulders, and grabbed my car keys, and hopped in my car.

My red mustang glided smoothly to school where I got out of the car.

"Nice Ride babe." Came a voice you could practically hear the smirk in.

"You gotta name, Sweet Cheeks?" Said Noah Puckerman's over confident voice.

"I thought you might know it considering I've known you since Kindergarten, Noah." I said turning around taking off my sunglasses, smirking.

"Rachel Berry, New York has definitely been good to you." Noah replied.

"Well I loved it there, I also cant wait to go back." Rachel said .

"Go back, what do you mean?" Noah asked furrowing his brow.

"I'm going there for college." I said brightly, then frowned as I looked at my watch. "I got to go get to homeroom, see ya later Noah." I said to him.

In homeroom I was the last one there and the last available seat was next to Santana Lopez. I gritted m and the last available seat was next to Santana Lopez. I gritted my teeth as I went to sit next to her.

"Hi R U Paul ." Santana said evenly

"Shut up man-whore." I shot back.

"I'm not a man!" She shouted.

"That's what you want everyone to think!" I said in the same volume.

"Oh bring it." Santana said jumping on top of Rachel.

"This is really hot." Said Puck as he and Finn watched from the doorway. They were on their way to class when they heard a lot of noise coming from the other classroom.

*Friday Night Party*

Rachel had agreed to go to Mike's Kickoff party. She sat in a circle with a bunch of gleeks while they were playing 7 minutes in heaven. The bottle landed on Rachel. She looked up to see who spun it. Horrified she looked up at Mike, the judge of the game. He grimly nodded his head.

"ButI don't want to kiss Satan! I might die." Rachel whined as Santana stood up and dragged her into the closet. All they heard for seven minutes was lips smashing together.

"I blame hormones." Rachel muttered to herself.

The night was fun and the gleeks all got along mutually well.

When Puck was looking at Rachel he got all tingly inside and knew it was a new feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

On Monday Rachel got out of her car. She strode down the hall without a slushie in sight. Rachel stopped at her locker. She frowned slightly when she saw roses taped to her locker. Rachel prayed that Jacob Ben Israel hadn't done it. She saw the card attached and read it.

_Dear Berry,_

_ Meet me in the choir room at 8:30._

_ From,_

_ Puck._

So Noah had done it. She hadn't really expected that. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She looked at the clock. It read: 8:25. She put her books in her locker and went to find Puck in the choir room. She arrived at 8:31.

"Is Rachel Berry late?" came a smirking voice from behind her.

"Oh, and since when has Noah Puckerman become a running clock?" Rachel asked.

"Calm down, I just wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie Saturday night?" Puck asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Rachel said. Then the bell rang and they went their separate ways.

**At lunch**

Rachel sat down next to Tina and Kurt.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted them.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't been a loud mouth." Kurt said.

"I love you too Kurt." Rachel laughed.

"So how are things with Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Great!" Kurt said gushing about their summer romance. Then suddenly Rachel was lifted from her seat. Puck had tossed her over his shoulder. Rachel was thankful that she hardly ever wore skirts anymore, otherwise everyone would have seen her underwear.

"Noah, put me down!" Rachel demanded.

"No you are eating lunch with me." He said determined.

"What about my lunch?"Rachel pouted.

"Mike's got it."

"And Noah, one more thing?" Rachel asked.

"Yes?" he said predicting what she was about to say.

"Get your hand off my butt if you want to keep it." Rachel said in a scarily calm voice. He set her down next to where he was sitting. She turned to her left,and saw Quinn.

"Hi Quinn." Rachel acknowledged.

"Hey Rach." Quinn said. They had become best friends quickly.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Coach Sylvester wants you to take Santana's place on the squad for practice today. Coach got tired of her mouthing off. If you are good, you get to take her spot!" Quinn said excitedly.

**Tryout**

Rachel was in a pair of shorts and a take top. She perfected her flips, cartwheels, handsprings, and jumps. Coach Sylvester was impressed.

"You got the spot. Now all of you get out of my sight before I have flashbacks of the Nazi's closing in." She spat out, handing me a uniform.

**SATURDAY**

Quinn was sitting on Rachel's bed and they were picking out outfits to where on Rachel's date. She ended up wearing blue skinny jeans with black flats and a white top. When Puck answered the door they left to go the local cimena.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Puck asked expecting a chick flick.

"How about Tron Legacy?" Rachel suggested.

"I think I love you." Puck smirked.

"So we're playing Lakes Friday. Excited to see your boyfriend play?" Puck asked innocently.

"When were you officially my boyfriend?" Rachel smiled.\

"If you don't mind I want to make it official?" Noah inquired. Rachel just nodded.

**Friday Night Football Game**

Rachel was on the sidelines cheering. They were up one touchdown. Puck had scored it so Rachel was extremely happy. Puck went over took off his helmet and kissed his girlfriend. She smiled against his lips, and gave him a little push as if to say go back to your game.

Then the other team scored, Rachel heard Quinn say something, so she turned to see the blonde standing next to her. When she turned around their was a Lakes player standing with his helmet off. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. She tried to pull away but he had a good grip on her. With Brittany and Quinn's help they got him off of her.

Puck was standing right behind him and punched him square in the jaw. He quickly recovered and hit him back.

"Do you know who that is?" Quinn asked.

"No. Who?" Rachel asked as the whole football field was enveloped with fighting.

"Darren Smith!" Quinn shrieked as Finn got thrown towards them. All the Cheerio's ducked.

"Owww." came Finn's groan.


	3. Chapter 3

After Quinn and Rachel checked on Finn they saw Puck shouting at the guy whilst hitting him.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU F**KIN' IDIOT!" Darren was still smirking. Rachel ran onto the field.

"Noah, calm down." she said soothingly.

"Yes, _Noah_ listen to your hot girlfriend." he sneered.

"F**k off." Rachel scoffed her boyfriend turned and grinned at her.

"The games over, you guys ran out the clock with your fighting, let's go home." Rachel said to Puck. He nodded.

"Is Finn okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Quinn and Sam are taking care of him, but they think he won't be able to play for another 4 games, so Sam is going to have to fill in for him." Rachel said in a monotone voice.

"Ahh, man, I feel like that's my fault." Puck said. Rachel just patted his head.

"You want to hang tomorrow at my house, my dads are on another business trip?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, I'll be over at noon babe?" he said kissing her and went over to his truck.

**next day Puck's POV**

I knocked on Rachel's door and saw her come out in a green polka-dotted bikini. I looked up at the sunny sky and realized she might have been relaxing outside.

"What time is it Noah?" She asked confused.

"Like 12:10." I said distractedly. There was a lot of skin showing.

"My eyes are up here." she snapped up.

"sorry, but you are hardly wearing anything." I murmured.

"Wow, 12:10. I'm sorry I'll go get dressed." she blushed.

"No, no. We can watch the movie like that." I told her. She just rolled her eyes. She ran upstairs and put on a pair of denim short shorts and a flimsy tank top with her bikini on underneath.

"I decided on a compromise." she said. I wasn't really paying attention until she snapped in my face. She sat down and put her head in my lap as we watched the movie. When the movie was over she sat up and streched. While she was up I put my head in her lap. She smiled down at me.

"Having fun?" she said amused.

"You know it babe." then the doorbell rang. Se frowned.

"who could that be?" she asked. When they answered the door they found the entire glee club on their doorstep. Even Santana was their. I guess she and Rachel had begun a reluctant friendship.

"Hey guys." giggled Quinn. Rachel was blushing. I was trying to figure out why, and then I realized that it looked kinda bad. I was at her house, her dads weren't home, we both looked tired, she had messy hair, and from sitting on the couch our clothes looked wrinkled (as if they had been hastily put on), and last but not least the living room was a mess.

"It's not what it looks like." Rachel said quickly ushering everyone in. Apparently they were all here to have a glee party. Mercedes insisted on 7 minutes in heaven. She spun the bottle and it landed on Matt so they went into and didn't come out until Quinn slammed on the door with her fist telling them it had been double the time. I spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel. She led me to the closet, and when 7 minutes came around Brittany said it was her and Artie's turn. When we came out everyone noticed Rachel's hand on her neck.

"Looks like Puck's been a naughty boy." Santana teased.

Later that night they were playing truth or dare when Quinn was dared to do a body shot off of Rachel. Rachel took off her tank top with her bikini on underneath and I sprinkled the salt on her stomach, but just right underneath where her bikini ended. I found it very hot, but I'm pretty sure that every straight male in the room found that hot. Everyone else seemed somewhat indifferent.

"Can I do that next to Rachel?" Brittany asked. Artie nodded vigorously. Rachel shrugged and Quinn got off of her and Brittany hopped right on Rachel. It was going to be a very long night.

**AN- I'm sorry for the short chappie, I am working on a lot of different story ideas right now. I intend to update this story at least once a week, but I am not promising anything, so please do not get mad if I don't update with punctuality.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night everyone was relaxing and watching movies. Then someone brought up truth or dare. Again.

"Kurt truth or dare?" Brittany asked her dolphin.

"Dare." he said confidently.

"I want you to call that boy that you have a crush on. Blaine, right?" Brittany said innocetly.

Kurt paled noticeably. "Okay." he stuttered. He pulled out his iPhone.

"Hi, Blaine. How are you?"

**words from Blaine**

"That's great. I'm doing well."

**more words from Blaine**

"Yeah that sounds amazing, I'd love to. See you then. I'm glad you gathered all the courage up to ask me out." Kurt hung up. The girls bombarded him with questions.

"Yes! Yes! He asked me out and I am in ecstatic!" Kurt squealed. The girls squealed with him.

"Women." Puck muttered to Finn, Sam, and Mike. They nodded.

"Sorry Kurtie, Puck made me dare you." Brittany confessed. Puck facepalmed.

"I'll get you Puckerman." Kurt spat.

"It's okay Porcelain. I deserve it."

"Rach, truth or dare?" Kurt asked. Puck knew something bad was about to happen.

"Dare." Rachel said indifferently. _Damnit Berry._ Puck thought to himself.

"I dare you to call Jesse St. James." Kurt said giving Puck a dirty look.

"Okay Kurt." Rachel pulled out her phone and dialed his number. She waited. And waited. No answer.

"SUCK IT HUMMEL!" Puck shouted gleefully.

"Well, since the dare didn't work I get to ask Rachel three questions." Kurt glared at the mohawked boy.

"Question one: if you had a daughter what would you name her?" Kurt asked

"Caroline Victoria _, because I do not know her father's last name." Rachel answered. Puck growled.

"Are you saying that we won't last through marriage?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Next Question: what features would you like?" Kurt said loudly.

"Hair like mine, but green eyes. Like greenish blue. Maybe some silverish hazel too." Rachel said excitedly.

"Where the f**k would that child get green eyes?" Puck nearly screeched.

"Noah, it's just hypothetically." Rachel soothed.

"The final question: When would you let her start dating?" Kurt asked.

"12 maybe 13."

"HELL TO THE NO! MY DAUGHTER ISN'T DATING TILL-TILL SHE'S MARRIED!" Puck shouted angrily.

"Your daughter?" Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"Damn yes my daughter." Puck stated.

"Since when was I pregnant?" Rachel said astounded.

"I don't know but if you are pregnant Rach, I agree with Puck, she's not dating for awhile. She'd be like a niece to me." Mike, Sam, Matt, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Poor girl. She'll be lucky if she's not sent to a Convent at birth." Mercedes muttered.

"Ok, I have one question. Has someone taken a pregnancy test for me?" Rachel asked annoyed.

` "Sorry preggers." Santana teased.

"Whatever."

"Wait I'm confused is Rachel pregnant or not?"

AN- THAT'S THE CHAPTER! Okay, guess who said the last line, Finn or Brittany... Hmm. Still trying to figure that one out myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"No Finn I am not pregnant!" Rachel said exasperated.

"Well I was just making sure. Puck has like super sperm." Finn said, pouting slightly.

"We haven't even had sex yet." Rachel whacked the back of his head. Puck snickered at his friend. She slapped his head to.

"I should go to the police and report you for domestic violence." Puck huffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would believe the kid they arrested about 100 times." Mike snorted.

"I don't know they probably won't believe Berry, they warned her last week." Puck teased hos petite girlfriend.

"We agreed we wouldn't talk about that _Puck_." She fumed.

"Well, I just had to mention it." Puck smirked back.

"Wait, Rachel Berry got a warning from any type of authority?" Santana asked.

"Yep. She was a bad girl." Rachel blushed at the comment.

"Can I at least explain what happened?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, Rach." Quinn said to her best friend.

"Well so Noah and I were making out in his truck, and then Sue Sylvester found us. She freaked out and ran off threatening to get the police. We kind of shook it off and started kissing again, when she came back and found us kissing the police officer warned us that if we didn't leave he'd arrest us. Noah is just exxagerating." She explained,

"Like always." Mercedes muttered.

"Whatever, you know you all love me." Puck stated proudly.

"Some more than others." Sam muttered under his breath.

"Whatever, Evans. Berry we are gunna be late for dinner with my mom and her date." Puck said sadly.

"You have to go on a double date with your mom?" Mike wisecracked.

"Laugh all you want, Chang, but I saw you holding your mom's purse at the special Asian store." Puck shot back.

"Puckerman." Mike said warningly.

"Guys, I love you all-" Rachel was cut off.

"Is that an invitation, Berry?" Santana asked.

"But, I have to get ready for dinner. We are going to a nice restaurant like 20 minutes outside of Lima, do I have to get ready, so you guys have to go." Rachel said politely. While kicking them out of her house. After everyone left Rachel went upstairs while Puck went home and quickly got dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a blue wife beater, and a plaid button-up.

When he got back he was just in time to see Rachel come down the stairs. She was wearing a green satin dress with a golden bough tied on the side that cut off at the knees. She had a pair of strappy heels. She looked amazing in short.

"Hey babe." Puck said kissing her chastely.

"Hey you ready?" She said locking the door behind her.

"Yeah, let's go." I said opening the door for her.

The ride to the restaurant was uneventful. With both of them humming along to the radio. They reached the restaurant to see Noah's mother, Sara, and her date.

"Hey, Ma!" Puck said to his mom.

"Rachel!" She said excitedly.

"Oh, thanks." Noah said sarcastically.

"Hi Ms. Puckerman." Rachel said sweetly.

"Why do you get so excited when you see Rachel?" Puck pouted.

"Because I picture little brown-haired, green-eyed grandkids." she answered.

"Hi, I'm Aaron." Ms. Puckerman's date introduced himself.

AN- Sorry its so short, but I have a question. Should Aaron be a good guy that Puck's Mom marries eventually, or should he be a jerk that Puck cusses out?


	6. Chapter 6

PUCK'S POV

"Hi Aaron. I'm Rachel." Rachel introduces herself politely.

"Hello Rachel, are you Noah's girlfriend?" He asked in a polite tone, that matched hers.

"Yeah. And I go by Puck." I answered for her.

Everyone waited around to be seated. I don't really like the fact that my 30 year old mom was on a date. She was still young enough to get married and that shit, it was just the fact I don't really trust Aaron.

"Noah, quit glaring at Aaron. If looks could kill...Jesus." She whisper-yelled.

"Rach, calm down. It's to be expected. Its the same thing I did when my sister had her first date." I said in the same volume.

"Katherine has already been on a date?" She asked, shocked.

"Berry, she's in 6th grade." I said in a duh-tone.

"Your table is ready." Announced a waiter dude. I had to admit, this dude looked like he was a stud. Not more then me, of course, I could probably make this dude look like a frikin' dumbshit! But he was a match. He had longish tousled blonde hair, the fell right above his bright blue eyes. His bright blue eyes were making a little too much contact with my girlfriend's boobs. I put my arm around her waist just to make myself clear. Aaron noticed what I was doing. And gave me nod. He was on my side.

He led us to a table that had 6 chairs.

"I know Katherine's coming, but whoose coming with her?" Aaron asked Rebekah (Puck's mom)

"Her date. She never goes out with anyone long enough to call them a boyfriend. She is almost like Noah was, but he has finally settled down." Rebekah slightly bragged. Aaron just smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." Katherine said. All eye's were on her, and her 'boyfriend'.

"This is Drew." She said. Katherine was wearing a pair of tight jeans and pan off the shoulder white top. Drew looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hi Drew, I'm Noah's girlfriend Rachel." She said in a polite tone.

"Nice to meet you." He replied.

NO ONE'S POV

The waiter returned and asked for drink orders.

"Water." replied 4 voices, but 2 said:

"Can I get a beer?" (Guess who?The Puckerman Siblings)

"Do you have ID?" The waiter replied.

"Damnit!" Puck said.

Katherine pulled out her wallet and handing him something that looked like an ID card. The waiter gave it a once over and shook his head.

"Sorry kid, It says you were born in America. In 1416. That was before Columbus got here."

"Damnit! I knew that Marty guy was shady!" Katherine scowled.

"Live and learn." Puck and the waiter said at the same time. The waiter took their orders, and left.

"So Puck, Katherine do you play any sports?" Aaron asked her.

"Yeah, I play Football, Baseball, And Basketball." Puck said, somewhat interested, now that the conversation had taken a turn towards sports.

"I play volleyball, soccer, basketball, and track." Katherine answered. The waiter had come to deliver the food, and started hitting on Rachel.

"So I have a break in an hour, do you maybe want to grab some coffee and we can talk?" The waiter asked.

"Sorry, but I have plans." Rachel commented coldly.

"Ditch 'em" He said simply.

"Why don't you back off my girlfriend." Puck was irritated.

"She won't be yours for long." He retorted.

"Hey, back the f**k off! I am in a happy, committed, and healthy relationship, so I don't need you or your snooty ass telling me what I will or won't do!" Rachel screeched.

Puck hugged his girlfriend and carefully guided her back down to her seat.

They had all left the disaster in the resturaunt so now they were all sitting in a Cold Stone Creamery shop. Aaron was looking nervous, and Puck happened to notice.

"Hey. Why so nervous?" Puck asked.

"I'm going to ask your mom to marry me tonight, if it's ok with you, I mean?" Aaron asked stuttering.

"Isn't this like your first date?" Puck asked confused.

"We've been seeing each other for almost a year, actually a year tommorrow." Aaron said.

"Whatever, it's cool, just don't hurt her, or you will have hell to go through" Puck threatened.

"Don't worry."

Aaron walked up and slightly tapped on Rebekah's shouldder. She turned as he got down on one knee.

"Rebekah, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Aaron asked. His eyes sparkled as she struggled with the shock that had just come. Everyone waited for her answer until she finally found some words to say.

"Aaron..."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

AN- What should I do? Should they get married and have Kurt plan another Glee wedding? Or should she say no, I have some ideas I just want some input! Help me!


	7. Chapter 7

5 months earlier

_"Aaron...Of course I'll marry you!" _

5 months later

Today was the wedding day. Everyone was nervous, Kurt was probably the most. He had already perfectly planned his step mom and dad's wedding. When he was asked he accepted almost immediately.

"C'mon ladies, in your dresses!" Kurt shouted at the top of his lungs. The 8 bridesmaids were all wearing the emerald green dresses with black accents, with white heels. The bridesmaids were: Katherine, Rachel, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Lauren, and Mercedes.

The boys were matching in tuxes of the same color.

Rebekah was walking down the aisle to 'I can't help falling in love.' by Elvis Presley. That would of course be performed by the Glee club.

(Rachel Singing)

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

(Puck Singing)  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin

(Mike&Tina)  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
(Finn and Santana)  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes

(Lauren and Katherine)  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too

(Brittany and Artie)  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
(Puck and Rachel)  
Like a river flows surely to the sea

(Kurt and Blaine)  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

(Everyone as Rebekah walks down the aisle)  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Everyone applauded as the places were taken and everyone sat and listened to the ceremony.

After the 'I do's' were said, the reception was taken place. The decorations were flawless, and dainty. Puck's mom loved them.

"Oh, Kurt! It's perfect!" Rebekah said.

"Oh, thank you for the opportunity!" Kurt gushed. Puck rolled his eyes. Then grabbed Rachel as they took their places to sing the first dance song. He song was 'Rythym of Love' by the Plain White Tee's.

(Puck)

My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
I told her "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above

(Both)  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love 

(Rachel)  
My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine 

(Both)

We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love 

(Puck)  
When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry 

(Rachel)  
Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba baba  
Da da-da dum da-da dum  
Ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba ba-ba  
Da da-da dum da-da dum 

(Both)  
And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

They sang the song and watched as Rebekah and Aaron danced around, the song came to a close, then the DJ took over, so Puck and Rachel went to sit down. They sat near Quinn and Sam, and Santana and Finn. They ate and after they finished the girls dragged them onto the dance floor.

They danced around, and the current song that was playing happened to be 'Sweet Caroline.' Puck hummed along and Rachel grinned and started humming with him. Pretty soon they were both singing the song and dancing around.

"Sweet Caroline (pause) good times never seemed so good! Oh I've been inclined (pause) to believe they never would..." They were smiling at each other. Everyone watched amused as they performed together dancing and singing and simply enjoying life. The song drew to a close, and everyone clapped politely.

"May I say something?" Rebekah asked. Everyone nodded vigorously, it was her wedding after all.

"I just want to thank all of the kids for coming ad performing, and Kurt especially, he planned the entire wedding. Everyone give him a warm thank you." Everyone clapped for Kurt who bowed politely, whilst blushing.

"It was my pleasure!" Kurt said, obviously pleased with his recognition.

"Thank you everyone for coming, and have a safe time home!" Rebekah said, somewhat sadly, that her day was over.

Soon after that the small group dispersed, wishing well, and hugging. Puck held Rachel in his lap when they sat in his room. Her dads were on a business trip, and with Rebekah and Aaron on their Honeymoon Rachel was invited over to make sure their were no issues at the house. (a.k.a a party)

"That reminds me of what our wedding's gunna be like, babe." Puck slurred slightly. He was very tired, and slightly drunk.

"Our wedding?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, then were gunna have beautiful babies just like my Ma predicted." Puck said.

"Ok, Noah." she patted his Mohawk.

"I love you Rachel." He was more awake now. It was his first time saying that to her.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel said, meaning every word. He kissed her chastely. But she didn't want chaste, so she deepened the kiss.

"We can stop, Rach." He told her gently. As much as he wanted to have sex with Rachel, he was sure as hell not going to push her into it.

'I don't want to." she said breathlessly. Puck was shocked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"yes." she moaned.

The next morning was Sunday and Puck woke up to Rachel not in bed next to him. He was sure he smelled some sort of food downstairs. He pulled on a pair of athletic shorts and jogged downstairs. Rachel was wearing one of his football jerseys.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey babe! How are you feeling?" I asked while I hugged her from behind.

"Ok, my stomach was kinda hurting but I'm good now."

"M'kay." he said digging into the pancakes she had put in front of him.

2 weeks later

"Quinn!" Rachel whisper-yelled.

"Yeah." Quinn said

"I had sex with Noah, and I haven't had my period! I'm worried." She sobbed.

"Okay, I'll go get a pregnancy test and we'll check."

45 minutes later

"Okay, so 3 of them say positive and one of them says negative. What are we supposed to do?" Quinn asked.

"Go to the Doctor I guess." Rachel shrugged. Quinn called for her.

"Thank you." Quinn said as she hung up the phone.

"They have an opening right now, let's go!" Quinn ushered her friend out of the house and into her car.

1 HOUR LATER

"Miss Berry it seems that you are pregnant." The doctor informed her. His hazel eyes were unfriendly.

"Would you like to discuss options?" The cold voice asked her. She shook her head, and thanked the doctor for his time.

"We will set a date for when you are do for your next check up." The voice called out to her.

Rachel started sobbing the second she got into Quinn's small car.

"I'm going to get kicked out of my house, and then I will end up absolutely nowhere!" Her voice was cracking. Quinn rubbed her back. She started the car and drove to Puck's house. Puck came out of his house seeing his girlfriend crying, he sprinted outt and lifted her small frame up and carried her inside.

"Rach, Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

" I...pregnant." Were all the words that could be heard. But they were enough.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- This is the last chapter! I am sad, but happy too. Cause I have decided to maybe write a sequel to this story, that will be about Puck and Rachel dealing with the issue of teenage twins, and preteens. Maybe. Nothing is written in stone, so I guess I will respond to your guys' reviews.

Rachel was to busy sobbing in Puck's arms. Then Rachel's dads and Puck's mom were home.

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Hiram shouted.

"NOAH!" Rebekah screamed. Even though she was supossed to be mad, her voice was tinted with slight happiness. She was finall going to get her own granchild! Sure she would be a really young grandmother, but that doesn't mean anything. She would get a grandchild either way.

The 3 teens (Quinn was with them) crept downstairs. Rachel's face was tear-streaked.

"Yes, Dad, daddy." She said quietly. Leroy had a look of shame on his face. Hiram was just mad.

"You're pregnant." it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes." Rachel said strongly.

"I can't believe you. You're having a child out of wedlock." Her father screamed

"Hiram, Leroy! Calm down. We will figure this out." Said Aaron calmly.

"NO! I WANT HER OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER TO RETURN!" Leroy said. Hiram gasped in horror. Rachel just nodded and walked out the door with Noah and Quinn. They were going back to her house to pack up all her clothes. On the way to her old house, Rachel called Kurt.

"hey, Kurt. Do you and Blaine want to go shopping for maternity clothes tomorrow afternoon?" Rachel asked weakly.

"Is Quinn Preggers again?" Kurt asked. Noah and Rachel bursted out laughing.

"You're on speaker Kurt." Quinn stated, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, never mind. Of course Rachel. We would love to. Meet you at the mall, you can explain there." Kurt said hanging up.

Rachel unlocked the door with her keys. She entered the house and led her 2 friends up the stairs into her newly redone room.

"When did you redo your room, Rach?" Quinn inquired.

"Er, last weekend." Rachel replied from the closet, where she was grabbing a couple suitcases.

"Oh cool." Quinn said, while Noah rushed to his girlfriend's side. He took everything from Rachel's grasp. She was frowning.

"Why'd you do that?" Rachel asked.

"Cause you're pregnant. I'm not going to let you carry around heavy things. It could hurt you, and the baby." He answered her, as if it was obvious.

"Noah, it wasn't that heavy. You didn't have to do that." Rachel said.

After they packed everything up, Puck only allowed Rachel to carry a small duffel bag, while he a Quinn carried her heavy bags.

"Wait." Rachel called. She fished into her pocket and dropped her house key onto the counter.

2 months later.

Rachel, Noah, Finn, Quinn, and Sam were all in the doctor's office with Rachel. After the check-up the doctor asked:

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asked.

"YES!" Everyone said excitedly.

"Okay, okay calm down." She looked at the screen. Puzzled

"Is something wrong?" Rachel said already frightened.

"Well, depends on how you look at it." The doctor sighed.

"Are you saying I'm having a miscarriage?" Rachel said, tears in her eyes. Puck went to hold her hand.

"No, the babies are very healthy." She assured. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But the only one who caught the plural, was Finn, of all people.

"Babies?" He asked shocked. Rachel's eyes were wide, and Puck looked sick.

"Yes. Babies. And its a boy and a girl." She said. Rachel smiled. And Puck grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked him.

"Well it's just that how am I supposed to raise a baby girl. I mean. It's going to be impossible. If she looks anything like me or Rachel she'll be gorgeous. And then, guess what? I'll go to jail!" Puck said. Rachel just rolled her eyes. She had heard this story a million times. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Cause I will have shot any of the guys she dated." Puck explained. Finn nodded.

"Well, thank you doctor. We will see you again soon." Rachel said, sitting up.

"KURT" Rachel called when she walked into the Hudson-Hummel house. Noah and Finn were catching up on 'serious Call of Duty' time. And Quinn and Sam were out on a date. She hadn't told Kurt about the twins yet, so she thought right now would be a good time to do so.

"KURT!" She screamed again. She went downstairs to see Kurt and Blaine sleeping/snuggling on the couch while the credits for 'Funny Girl' rolled down the screen. She smiled and grabbed her phone and took a picture of the adorable moment. It was just too adorable. The message she sent out looked like this:

FWD:FWD: Klaine fluff! 2 Kewt! It was too irreisitable to pass up!

(With the picture attatched)

Blaine had woken up and looked at Rachel, until she put her phone down.

"So what was the little Puckerman spawn?" he asked her

"Twins. A boy and A girl." Blaine squealed.

"YAY!" They jumped around. Kurt woke up to that sight.

"You found out the sex of the baby today didn't you?" Kurt asked.

"Boy or girl?" He inquired.

"Both." Rachel answered, then realized how weird it sounded.

"er, I mean twins." Rachel said happily.

They celebrated by going out to get ice cream. Then they went to the mall to get baby clothes.

"I will not have those 2 babies looking normal the day they are born. They may be sticking out, but their clothes will be amazing!" Kurt told her.

7 months later

"Noah." Rachel hissed.

"Hmmm." He murmered.

"Noah."

"Yeah." he said. Trying to open his eyes.

"The babies." She said.

"What about them." He said.

"Their coming."

"What do you mean their coming?" He asked going back to sleep. The next thing Rachel heard was his heavy snore. She went into the bathroom, grabbed a bowl of water and dumped it onto his head. He was still snoring.

"NOAH! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING YOUR MOTHER TO TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" she shouted.

"Hospital!" he asked, alarmed.

"I'm in Labor you ass hole!" She yelled.

"Okay, I'll grab the bag, you get in the car." He told her. He was getting more nervous than she was. Rachel sent out the text: The Puckerman monsters are coming! She grinned as she sent it. Then immediately the grin fell off of her face.

*** 4 ½ hours later***

"AHHHH!" Rachel shouted

"It's okay. Your doing great. Almost their." Puck reassured her.

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!" She shouted.

"You have a boy. Now only one more time." The doctor told her.

"CRAP! You Suck NOAH!" She screamed for the 10000th time.

"You're done baby. It's okay." He told her. She held the baby boy, while he held the baby girl.

"You name the boy, I name the girl." He asked her. She nodded.

"By the way, will you marry me?" He asked. She just nodded. Tears slipping away.

Puck and Rachel both thought forever about what to name the two children. They had decided to name them Jewish names.

"I've got the boy's name." Rachel said proudly.

"Hmm?" Noah said.

"Castiel. It's an angel's name. Look at that face. It has to belong to an angel." Rachel said, fondly.

"I like it." Noah answered. Rachel was crooning softly at the baby, while Noah continued to think.

"How about Lilith for her full name, and Lily for short?" Noah asked. His fiance nodded. They were finally on track.

AN- there's the end for that one, but if you guys want the sequel. Review, and tell me please. BTW did anyone catch what I did with the names. Castiel is an angel's name as Rachel pointed out, but Lilith was a fallen angel. I wonder if that tells you something about how the 2 twins will behave. In the sequel (If I make one) It will describe what they look like. And their will be a quick prologue of what happened right after that. Then I might have the story advance like 16 years, and they might even have more children by then, so we'll see where this story takes us! Ta ta for now!


End file.
